The Legacy of Link HIATUS
by PCpencil
Summary: HET, YAOI It's been thirteen years since Link has returned to his correct time forever. When his wife is kidnapped during the Gerudo Wars, Link will do anything to get her back...


**Disclaimers/Claims: **I **do not** own Zelda or any of it's characters. However, the characters **Nusutto**, **Mikoto**, **Kalon, Nexus **and **Chain** **all belong to me**. As does the concept of the _fukuhon_:_ negai, kage and gyaku_. If you steal any of these things, I will eat your children.

**Warnings:** Nothing to really warn you about, except that there's a bit of mild language later on, as well as some violence. Rated T for things later on in the story.

**Caution:** There will be **shounen ai** later in the story. I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapters it's in, but if you don't like guy x guy situations, I suggest you leave now, because some essential scenes will contain shounen ai

**Notes:** I'm a die-hard Link x Malon fan (when I'm not drooling over Link x Sheik) so I don't want to hear any "Oh that was cute, but Link and Zelda were just meant to be!" shit. No. Zelda's a bitch. She stole all Link's glory by having the game named after her. She's in the games for about 15 minutes all together, and it makes every one who's not that familiar with that game think that Link's name is Zelda. You see? Even people who know nothing about the game expect it to be named after the hero, not the whiney bitch who always gets kidnapped! GOD.

That said, I'll go away and leave you to the story.

-scampers off-

_Lostal_

* * *

**Legacy of Link**

**Chapter One: **

**Thirteen Years Later...**

The old rotten log had recently fallen in the Lost Woods. It had landed next to the stump, a perfect place for it; Link now had somewhere to sit besides the ground when he spoke with his best friend.

"She's been missing for three years, Saria…I feel I've failed her." He dropped his head into his hands. "I've searched everywhere."

Saria, the Kokiri Sage of the Forest, gently placed her hand on her friend's back. "But you haven't _stopped_ searching. And…have you ever thought of searching the temples?"

Link looked up. "Can I still enter them? It's been thirteen years…Besides, I don't have all the proper equipment anymore."

"Oh, you can't tell me that you _actually_ got rid of all those weapons just because she didn't like them." Saria smiled.

"Well…alright, they're hidden in the stables. But that's beside the point. I don't have that courage anymore. Ever since she was kidnapped…" He trailed off, looking down at his boots.

Saria hugged her best friend's neck. "Oh, Link, I'm positive you'll find her! We know she's not dead, since the masks haven't broken yet. That should give you the courage to find her!"

"But I've looked everywhere, Saria!" Link protested, looking up.

Saria smiled and shook her head. "Not the temples. If some one wanted to kidnap some one and keep them kidnapped, but not kill them, the best place to hide them would be one of the temples!"

"So you're telling me that I have to search through every single temple? Again? After thirteen years?"

"C'mon, Link! This is your _wife_ we're talking about here! Wouldn't you do anything for her?"

Link straightened up a bit and knitted his brows together. "Yes. Yes I would." He stood just as a high, small voice rang out in the forest.

"Papa, PAPA! Me and Senjo found a _sword_! Just like you!" A little girl with long, flowing golden hair and enormous blue eyes bounced into view. She was garbed in Kokiri attire, though her little sleeveless tunic had many rips and tears in them. Her feet, once covered in the thick brown boots of the forest folk, were now bare and wet from the morning dew. And strapped to her back was the fabled Kokiri Sword.

Link immediately rushed to the girl and swept her up in his arms. Holding her protectively, he said with an anxious tone:

"Kalon! What in the name of Farore are you doing here? And all alone!" The tiny pixie that glowed over her head made a soft sound of annoyance and landed on Kalon's shoulder, hiding himself in the tangles of her tresses. He looked up at Link with large, orange eyes, as though the man was going to squash him.

"I got bored. And after me and Senjo found this sword, I wanted you to see it!" Her eyes lit up and she grinned at her father. Link frowned back.

"I thought I told you to stay with the Kokiri, Kalon," he said with a deep voice. "You could get hurt, wandering around here all by yourself. Or taken! You deliberately disobeyed me!" Kalon glared up at him with her huge, sapphire eyes. "I'm strong like you, Papa. And now I have my very own sword. I can take care of myself!" she said matter-of-factly, folding her arms. Link's eyes softened as he studied his daughter's pouting face. Though her golden hair and sky blue eyes had been a gift from him, there was no mistaking her small chin, slightly upturned nose and exuberant smile had come from her mother, Malon. Her stubbornness, courage and determination had been inherited from both her parents, however; especially the courage. Malon was always so brave, even if it were only about the little things in life. If the roof of the stables was about to collapse, she would be the first on top of it for mending. If a cow got lost out in a snow storm, Malon was the one to retrieve it. And if one of the horses was about to die in foaling…she would hold its head until it breathed it's last. It was the reason Link fell in love with her. And the reason he had to get her back.

Three years ago, the gerudo had broken their alliance with the king and attacked. It had been a great and fierce battle; Link himself had fought. And just when the last gerudo had fallen, when the war was finally over, Malon had vanished. Link had returned home to Lon Lon Ranch to find the place in ruins; nearly all the livestock had been slaughtered; Talon laid unconscious on the floor of the house; and everything had been broken, stolen or upturned. Malon had insisted that Kalon, only two, and their twin infant sons, Chain and Nexus, stay in the forest with the Kokiri, just until the war was over, while she protected the ranch with her father. But Link couldn't find his wife. He searched everywhere, but she was gone.

After a year and a half of searching, King Nusutto, Zelda's husband, called off the search party, telling Link that they were "undoubtedly too late," and to "just let it go." No matter how Zelda tried to persuade him, Nusutto wouldn't budge. Malon was to be considered a "casualty of war." But Link would never accept that. Their wedding masks were still in tact; and wedding masks shatter as soon as their owners' love is broken. And Malon's death would surely cause that…wouldn't it?

"Papa. _Papa!_ PAPA!" Link jumped as Kalon's small yet strong voice brought him back to reality. "Put me down!" She squirmed in his arms. He softly set her on the ground and turned to watch her as she scrambled on top of the fallen log.

"Hi, Saria!" she said excitedly.

"Hi, Kalon!" Saria answered back.

"Whatcha doin'?' the little girl asked. Saria smiled.

"I was just talking to your papa."

"Oh. I found a sword!" She reached over her shoulder and drew the blade, just like she had seen her father do so many times.

"Wow!" Saria said over-enthusiastically, just to please Kalon. "You know, that's the same sword that your papa used when he fist starting fighting the bad guys!"

"I know, it's the Koriki Sword," Kalon answered, trying her best at pronouncing the race's name. Saria giggled. Link smiled and placed his hand on Kalon's head.

"Come on, Kalon. It's time to go home."

"Ok, Papa!" Kalon said cheerfully. "Can Senjo come home today?" she asked, and the young orange fairy on her shoulder literally lit up with hope.

"I dunno…" Link teased. He patted Senjo's head lightly with the tip of his finger. "There might not be room in the house for such a big fairy…" Senjo giggled and hid himself in Kalon's hair again. Link smiled and took his daughter's hand.

"I'll see you later, Saria," he called over his shoulder as he lead Kalon to an impatient Epona, tied to a tree next the stairs that lead away from the Forest Temple.

"Bye Link, Kalon, Senjo!" Saria called back, and waved frantically as her friends rode out of view.

* * *

**Just a tid-bit:** Heehee! I give MAJOR kudos to anyone who can figure out the irony behind Link's two son's names. XD Ohhhh, I'm a cracker. X3 If you think you might know, ask me in any review you might give me wink and I'll post whoever got it right in the notes of the last chapter. Thanks for reading! 3 

_Lostal _


End file.
